


Awakenings

by ebineez01



Category: Tour of Duty (1987)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexual Fantasy, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Myron tells Nikki about his Platoon Sergeant.
Relationships: Myron Goldman/Nikki Raines, Zeke Anderson/Myron Goldman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 1, episode 10.  
> Scene where Myron and Nikki are talking about the war, and Myron tells her about Zeke being the one bright point in his war.  
> First few lines are direct dialogue from the show.  
> Hope you enjoy 🙂

"God! It's like a damn game, and all we've got are dead bodies to prove we're right," Myron said, so frustrated with...everything right now.

"Still trying to locate the good news in all of this..." Nikki replied with a wince.

"Well," he said with a slight smile. "Lucked out with a Platoon Sergeant, kind of a lone wolf...he's got this kinda crazy quality about him," he looked up, not able to hold back a full smile now as he thought of Zeke. "And this strange look in his eye like he's in on some secret that nobody else is..."

Nikki watched him closely, amazed at the transformation that occurred in him within seconds, it was written all over his face, she heard it in his voice when he talked about this Platoon Sergeant of his...almost as if...but she waved that thought away, she knew better. Didn't she? She stopped then, making him stop and face her, before she asked. "Is he?" The question, to her, not just about this so called secret.

"I don't know," he said, considering this seriously. "I think his secret is he's not political. He figures the more American lives he can save, the more he's contributing..."

She decided she needed to steer this conversation away from Myron's Platoon Sergeant, going on to talk about the other men under him. Then suddenly, out of the blue, he asked if there was somewhere they could go...she wasn't sure why she hesitated, coming up with the excuse that she shared a room. She loved him after all, and she was sure he loved her...up until about two minutes ago that is...she was damn sure he'd never looked at her the way he looked just then when he was talking about his Sergeant. And the _way_ he started to talk about him...it was like he'd been looking for the first excuse he could find to talk about the man...then after hours of them being together, less than two minutes later after mentioning _him_...he wants to find a room. She couldn't help but wonder, if she relented, exactly who it would be Myron would be thinking of...

She stared at him, but again she pushed the thought away as ridiculous. She _knew_ Myron Goldman, had been intimate with him a score of times and that certainly wouldn't have happened if her were...but he pushed the subject, asking if her roommate would be in her bunk recuperating from night shift, and she smiled as she looked at her watch.

"You know, she'll actually be on duty for another few hours..."

xxxxxxx

Within minutes they were inside her room, minutes after that they were naked and in her bed, minutes after that, he was inside her...god he missed this! Missed the intimacy of having another person so close, it was something he craved, possibly more than most since his parents, especially his father had always been so distant, and after his mother _left_ him, he'd questioned every shred of affection she'd ever given him. How could she have really loved him, only to go and take the cowards way out and leave him all alone with his father!?

"I've been wanting you so much," he breathed against her skin.

She smiled, her hand coming up to curl around the back of his neck.

He'd been in country for over six months, six long months since he'd been like this with her, with anyone. And he _must_ crave intimacy more than most, it was so obvious now he'd thought of it, and it _explained_ it, explained it all...and this place, the dying, the killing...who wouldn't crave the touch of another human being...

He smiled as he pushed into her. "You feel so good..."

She arched up against him.

And he _had_ been craving it, so, _so_ much...sometimes when he was alone, but most often when his Sergeant came to him at night, came to his quarters, where they were alone and undisturbed. It was always fucking hot in Vietnam, but those nights, when they discussed missions and routes, when the other man would press in close to him to see the maps and the plans, his arm, his body coming across him, brushing up against him as he pointed out places he'd encountered VC or NVA...it seemed _so_ much hotter...it was those times the thoughts, the urges assaulted him...and sometimes, times when he would turn to him and smile that easy smile, or place his strong, sure hand on his shoulder...that hand that was on his back steady and guiding, those hands that pulled him out of more shit than he could ever imagine he could get into before he got here...those were the times when he’d come so close to giving in...

He closed his eyes and Zeke's face swam into focus in his minds eye, and he felt a sudden jolt of desire run through him causing his cock to jump where it was buried inside...inside...Nikki...god! He was here with Nikki and he'd just been thinking of...

"Roll over..." he panted, surprised as hell when it came out of his mouth. He didn't realise he'd even been thinking it...and she was as surprised as he was, he could see it on her face.

"What?" she asked. "You've never..."

"I know," he said. "Sorry, I just thought it'd be something...new, something different..."

"I don't..."

He stilled for a moment and smiled, his hand coming up to caress her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay," he assured her. "Forget I even mentioned it." He was sure as hell going to try.

She smiled, a little uncertainty as he started to move inside her again. Then he looked into her eyes and she smiled fully, her arms coming around him.

He buried his face in her neck, and he couldn't stop Zeke coming to his mind again, pleasure spiking again...and it had been so long...and he ached for it so badly...this time, he didn't try to push Zeke away. He let himself imagine his Platoon Sergeant...that face, that smile...those arms, Jesus...those _fucking_ arms, and those shoulders...he planted his knees, thrusting harder...and those hands, the same hands that guided him, that saved his ass...fuck, what would it be like to have those arms around him now, those hands on him...his Sergeant, wanting to fuck him as much as he wanted to fuck his Sergeant right now...he thrust hard and deep...

She arched up into him. "Myron..." she breathed.

He moved his hand up to her mouth. "Shhh," he panted. "Don't talk..." He couldn't maintain the allusion of his Sergeant being under him right now if she spoke...

" _Fuck_..." he cried.

 _Ohhh, Zeke, fuck yes!_ his brain yelled.

"I want you so fucking much!” he groaned. “Mmm...I love fucking you..." _Zeke,_ his imagination silently adding the name he so desperately wanted to scream as he came harder than he thought he ever had in his life.


End file.
